flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolution
Evolution (進化), otherwise called Awakening, is the process of going through Evolution Synthesis (進化合成) and making your flower knight progress to a more powerful form. First Phase (Evolution)= How to Evolve Aburana_shinka.png|Evolution Synthesis page From the Character button, click on the fourth tab from the left labeled Evolution Synthesis (進化合成) to select a flower knight for evolution. In the Evolution Synthesis tab, the game will list all the unevolved knight girls, regardless whether they have fulfilled the requirements or not (see below). Selecting the knight girl will open a page where the evolution requirements, as well as the pre and post-evolution stats are listed. Requirements Evolving a flower knight requires three things to all be fulfilled. * The flower knight must be at maximum level. * The required amount of gold must be owned in order to pay for the process. * The required Evolution Dragons/Blums must be owned for consumption during the process. The Blums must be the same type as the flower knight to be evolved. Blums (ブルム), also called Evolution Dragons (進化竜), are earned from events or dragon-based Daily Missions. Dragons come in three rarities and four different types. The types are the same as what flower knights can be: slash, thrust, blunt, and magic. * 1 Star, 5 Year Old Blum * 3 Star, 20 Year Old Blum * 5 Star, 100 Year Old Blum A flower knight's rarity will determine what consumables are required for her evolution. The exception to the above table is Golden-rayed Lily who, despite being a 5 star flower knight, has the same evolution requirements as a 4 star flower knight. Effects For all flower knights, evolution increases a flower knight's maximum level, resets their current level to one while retaining most of the original stats, and doubles the stat boost obtained from affection. The other effects of evolution depend on the rarity of the flower knight being evolved. The exception to the above table is Lilac who is a 4 star flower knight that learns a secondary ability instead of getting her primary ability powered up. |-|Second Phase (Blooming)= Pre-Release Information The Blooming (開花) refers to is the second phase of evolution available to certain flower knights. Unlike the Evolution phase which is available to all knight girls by default, the Blooming phase are only made available to certain flower knights, and more knight girls will be able to reach their Blooming phases after they have been introduced. Note that "Blooming" term is not the same as the Saki Affection, which refers to the 2nd affection gauge. More information to be added... When to Evolve A flower knight will usually experience a stat reduction upon evolution due to their level resetting to one. That said, simply leveling them up a couple times will offset this stat reduction very quickly. Upon evolution, performing strengthening synthesis with 10 Manyus of any age/rarity should be enough to make the flower knight stronger than when she was not evolved. Also note that at the moment of evolution, flower knights may experience some stat increases if the flower knight has a lot of affection because evolution will double the effectiveness of affection. Hence, evolving is probably most effective if you can do at least one strengthening synthesis after the evolution. This will only cost 1,000 gold for synthesizing 10 Manyus at once. Finally, be aware that the maximum level of the flower knights owned by any Comrade in Arms is limited by the highest leveled flower knight you own, so getting the most use out of your friends will require evolving and fully leveling up at least one 5 star or 6 star flower knight. New players should aim for this as one of their first major goals. Category:Guide